1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel whose structure is improved to realize a large image and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a usual plasma display panel, discharge gas is injected between a pair of substrates facing each other. Ultraviolet rays which are generated during discharge excite phosphors, thereby displaying an image. Plasma display panels are classified into a direct current type and an alternating current type according to the type of discharge and classified into a counter discharge type and a surface discharge type according to the structure of electrodes.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional plasma display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, a panel 10 includes a front substrate 11 and a rear substrate 12. Common electrodes 13 and scanning electrodes 14 alternate on the bottom surface of the front substrate 11 in a striped pattern. Bus electrodes 15 on the bottom surfaces of the common and scanning electrodes 13 and 14 reduce the line resistance of the electrodes 13 and 14. Each bus electrode 15 is a metal material narrower than the common or scanning electrode 13 or 14. A first dielectric layer 16 is on the bottom surface of the front substrate 11 such that the common and scanning electrodes 13 and 14 and the bus electrodes 15 are embedded in the first dielectric layer 16. A protective layer 17, for example, a MgO layer, is on the bottom surface of the first dielectric layer 16.
Address electrodes 18 on the rear substrate 12 are orthogonal to the common and scanning electrodes 13 and 14 in a striped pattern. The address electrodes 18 are embedded in a second dielectric layer 19. A plurality of partition walls 100 on the second dielectric layer 19 are spaced apart by a predetermined distance. Red, green, and blue light-producing phosphor layers 110 are located between the partition walls 100. A plurality of panels 10 are assembled to implement a large image.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional large plasma display panel. Referring to FIG. 2, the large plasma display panel includes a first front substrate 21, a second front substrate 22, a third front substrate 23, and a fourth front substrate 24. First, second, third, and fourth rear substrates 210, 220, 230, and 240 the first, second, third, and fourth front substrates 21, 22, 23, and 24, respectively.
The first, second, third and fourth front substrates 21, 22, 23 and 24 are connected to one another along their edges to thereby form a single large front substrate 20. The first, second, third and fourth rear substrates 210, 220, 230 and 240 are connected to one another along their edges to thereby form a single large rear substrate 200.
To keep the large plasma display panel in a vacuum state, a first frit glass 25 is provided at the portion at which the first, second, third and fourth front substrates 21, 22, 23 and 24 come in contact with one another, and a second frit glass 250 is provided at the portion at which the first, second, third and fourth rear substrates 210, 220, 230 and 240 come in contact with one another.
In the conventional large plasma display panel, a phenomenon in which an image is minutely sectioned occurs due to the first fit glass 25 and the second flit glass 250, thereby deteriorating picture quality. To overcome this phenomenon, the width of each of the first flit glass 25 and the second flit glass 250 where the substrates come in contact must be minimized. However, the first flit glass 25 and the second flit glass 250 are essential to keeping the vacuum airtightness of the plasma display panel. Therefore, the phenomenon of an image being sectioned is an unavoidable problem in the conventional large plasma display panel.